First Christmas
by Vikay
Summary: Musa had never liked the idea of Christmas. But then her daughter came and suddenly she was under the christmas-spell.


**Merry Christmas ^-^**

 **After giving Musa and Riven a daughter in my fanfiction 'Waves of Darkness' I've felt like writing a christmas-oneshot about the 3 of them.**

 **It's nothing special, just some cute short stuff^^**

 **Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The first time Bloom had told them about Christmas, Musa had not understood the sense behind it. And when they had celebrated it at Alfea, it had been rather beautiful but also terribly cheesy and meaningless to Musa.

All the others – even Aisha – had been enchanted by this 'christmas-magic' and Musa had not been able to understand any of this – neither the beauty of this celebration nor why she was the only one who had not really liked it.

Now she felt like the reason was probably that her whole life had never had this taste of romantic, imaginative love. After her mother's death every story had lost its happy ending. Her father, even though she loved him a lot, had never been full of affection, and Riven was seldom a romantic person.

Musa had never missed any of this but after all these years somethings like Christmas suddenly seemed beautiful to her – and the reason for this was probably her daughter.

Tune was already three years old, and Musa had felt a bit strange when she asked Riven if it would not be great if they were celebrating Christmas this year. To her astonishment, Riven had immediately agreed to it, and within a few days he had finished a list of possible presents for Tune.

From the moment Musa had Riven told that she was pregnant, he had surprised her a lot. She could have never imagined Riven as a father before, nor herself as a mother, and the thought of having a child together had sounded terribly absurd in her ears just a few years ago. But now it felt like there had never existed anything else than her little family.

And Riven made a very father. Musa had a lot to do with her work as a musician, while Riven was more flexible, so he voluntarily undertook many household tasks and lovingly looked after Tune when Musa did not have the time. In fact, Musa sometimes had to fight to spend some time with her daughter alone.

What Musa had noticed the most since Tune waddled among them was Riven's constant smile. He used to have a rather hard, almost emotionless face, which he only broke for Musa. But when he was with Tune, he smiled without interruption – even when she had puked on his shoulder or when had lost his beloved CD shelf after Tune had been learning to take her first steps and had almost completely destroyed it.

Musa could not help but be surprised. She would never have thought Riven would be such a wonderful father. And she could never have imagined herself as a mother. To be honest, she often felt like she was doing many things wrong, and not infrequently she wished her own mother was here to help her – but she loved Tune more than anything, and no matter how hard it was sometimes (or most of the time) he would never want to give up this life.

"I'm home," Musa called as she opened the door to their apartment.

Immediately she heard a high voice scream "Mama!", and instinctively she went to her knees to take the little Tune, who was running towards her – or rather trying to run – into her arms.

"Are you excited?" Musa asked smilingly.

"Yes," Tune cried. "Pesents!"

Musa laughed. Of course this was the first thing her daughter had on her mind, even if she could not even pronounce 'presents' correctly. Musa had been worried that at the age of three Tune was still unable to pronounce the letter 'r', but both her father and Riven had said that she should not worry too much about it, and that she should let Tune grow up. Sometimes, Musa was irritated by their 'everything is working somehow'-attitude, but ultimately she resembled them strongly in this, which was why they could soothe her again and again.

"Tune, let your mother get up." Musa had not expected to hear her father's voice, and she looked up in surprise as Tune broke out of the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her father as she got up.

"I felt like coming over, even without an invitation," he replied.

"Didn't think you like this sort of thing," Musa said, hugging him briefly.

Her father shrugged. "I don't really," he replied. "But I'll stick around for a bit anyway. Don't worry, you'll be rid of me soon," he added with a wink which Musa answered with an eye-roll.

Without another word she went to Riven and gave him a kiss.

"Long day?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah. These idiots have never heard of Christmas …" she said exaggeratedly. "But I'm sure your day was just as stressful. Did you get the guitar?" She whispered. Not that Tune would hear her – she was busy hanging something onto what looks like it should resemble a Christmas tree.

"Come with me," Riven replied, and went into the kitchen. Musa followed him slightly confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Your funny salesman didn't like me."

Musa had to smile. "What a shock," she replied.

It seemed as if Riven wanted to reply to her comment, but instead he said, "It's not just that he didn't like me. He didn't want to believe me we're a couple."

Musa had to laugh.

"This is not funny," Riven said. "You don't understand – he didn't want to give me the guitar."

Musa's laughter disappeared. She had ordered a personalized guitar for Tune from her favorite musician.

"And now?" She asked.

"We have to go there again," Riven replied.

"Now?" Musa asked shocked.

"Would be better. He's closing in half an hour," Riven said. "That's why I called your father, so he can take care of Tune."

"I could also go alone," said Musa.

"Oh no," Riven replied. "I want to see the face of this idiot when he notices that I am very well your boyfriend."

Now Musa had to laugh again, but Riven did not seem to find it funny in any way.

"Come on, let's go before he closes," she said.

Fortunately, they had made it to the shop just in time. Unfortunately, Riven was unlucky, because Marius, the salesman, did not want to admit that he had made a mistake, which led to Riven complaining the whole ride home.

"And did you see his hair?" Riven asked, who had completely lost track. "How can you do something like this to your hair?"

Musa could not help but smirk, looking at Riven's hair.

"What?" He asked, but Musa just shook her head.

"Really, I don't know how this-"

"Shut up," Musa interrupted him. "It's Christmas, a celebration of love. Tomorrow you can destroy his shop, but now you'll somehow smuggle this guitar into the apartment, wrap it up, spend a nice evening with us, and when Tune's asleep, you grab the guitar and put it under the tree, alright?"

"Damn, why do you always have to exaggerate," said Riven. "I would never want to destroy his shop."

Musa laughed and then unlocked the door so she could finally enjoy her peaceful Christmas.


End file.
